Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{5}{14}+18\dfrac{4}{14} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{5}{14}} + {18} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {18} + {\dfrac{5}{14}} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=34 + {\dfrac{5}{14}} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Add the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{9}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 34\dfrac{9}{14}$